A conventional network cable tester 1 is shown in FIG. 1. The tester includes a primary device 10 and a secondary device 11 which, in turn, include respective RJ-45 type network receptacles 100, 110. During use, a network plug 20 at one end of a network cable 2 to be tested is inserted into the network receptacle 100 of the primary device 10, while a network plug 21 at another end of the network cable 2 is inserted into the network receptacle 110 of the secondary device 11 in order to test the cable's transmission quality and general ability to conduct signals. The primary device 10 and the secondary device 11 must be used together, yet they are separately provided without any connection. Thus, the cable tester 1 is very inconvenient to carry and store, and does not provide efficient use of space.
In some network cable testers, the primary device is installed with a dovetail groove or strip, such that the secondary device may be coupled thereto (via the dovetail groove or strip). However, such network testers still occupy space inefficiently. Also, the two devices by force, diminishing the tester's ease of use. During use, moreover, the dovetail groove or strip will protrude from the side thereof, making it awkward for the user to hold/manipulate the primary or secondary devices.